


Hetalia Austria, and Hungary

by Keassa



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:07:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22907497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keassa/pseuds/Keassa
Summary: I own nothing,Just fun,Or not fun, due to the most boring smut free date I can think of.I told you I give you a fanfiction, with out any thing bad in it. So you would read for your selves what would go in that fanfiction. I will all so call every starter a Chapter so I do not use bad words, sounds fare for your smut free rules.No smut means no Fluff as well. You cannot have any Fluff in the fanfiction with out go over the no smut in the fanfiction.So Hetalia, Fanfictions, no same gender, no girls and girls couples, boys and boys couples, none at all in the fanfiction, so I do not brake any of your smut free rules.
Relationships: Austria/Hungary (Hetalia)
Kudos: 1





	Hetalia Austria, and Hungary

The Nation known as Austria, walked in to the dinner, dressed in his long coat, white long sleeved shirt, and his long loose pants, with a belt. Where he was to meet his Wife Hungary a Nation as well. Hungary was dressed in a full dress, which was loose as, with a hair cover so her tied back back hair could not be seen by any one who would see her while she was out on her date.  
Hungary waited for her Husband Austria for there date night. Austria sat in front of his Wife who was already sitting and waiting for Austria, with her feet under her chair and her hands neatly on top of her own hands on her side of the table.  
Austria sat in his chair across from Hungary, his feet under his chair, his hands as far away from Hungary's hands as he could. Austria made sure to not take off long coat while out on the date, he still had his long coat on while sitting across from Hungary.  
"How was your day so far Hungary?"  
"Good. How was your Husband?"  
"Fine Wife."  
The couple talk while waiting for the witeress to come over to the table where the couple at and waited.  
The couple stopped talk to one either as the witeress walked over.  
"What would you both like for this evening dinner?" The witeress asked Austria, waiting for him to tell her want the couple wanted for dinner.  
"We will have a salid to start as well fish and chips for dinner." Austria order for the couple.  
"Very good." The witeress said taking the order for the couple.  
After the witeress left the couple a lone Hungary spoke. "Thank you Husband, that is very kind of you."  
"You are very welcome Wife." Austria had told her.  
The couple spent the rest of their date night out at the dinner, silent, and either watching thier own personal hands, or the food as it was given to them, so they could eat the food, the couple did not look at each other the date night.  
After the couple were done eating, Austria stood up and spoke. "I will pay for dinner WIfe, before I leave to go home. I hope to see you later at home."  
"Thank you Husband that is kind of you." Hungary told Austria never looking at him as they spoke.  
When Austria had left the dinner, to dive him self home in his car. Hungary stood up and left to go home in her own car.

**Author's Note:**

> I could not even get past the start, the whole thing just piss me off.
> 
> As I see it Love is just Love.


End file.
